starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Tarsonis
Terran Confederacy (2323—2500) Zerg Swarm (2500) Kerrigan's Zerg Swarm (2500) Independent with Terran Dominion presenceBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Great Train Robbery (in English). 2010-07-27. |population=2499/2500 – At least 2,000,000,000+ 2504 – 7,000 terrans, unknown zergBlizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Tarsonis. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. |capital=Tarsonis City (?—2500) |settlements=*12 major conurbations (destroyed) *1,572 residential districts (destroyed) *875 industrial zones (destroyed) |platforms=*New Gettysburg *Osborne Port *Theta Prime *Numerous others |imports=*Personnel *Food *Water *Scanning devices *Salvage equipment |exports=*Scrap salvage *Recovered technology *Precious metals |status=Barely-settled salvage world }} Tarsonis was the capital world of the Terran Confederacy. It became the intellectual and political center of the Koprulu Sector.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. A temperate planet with a core continent and 27 hour day, Tarsonis residents were occasionally afflicted by powerful solar flares.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. History Tarsonis was colonized by the 10,000 terran survivors of the crash-landed supercarrier Nagglfar. The ATLAS AI system had been installed aboard Nagglfar but had malfunctioned, losing much of the navigational data; the Tarsonians could confirm their suspicions that they would never see Earth again. Like on the other two colonies – Moria and Umoja – the Tarsonians scavenged their wrecked ship for materials to establish new homes. The ruling class, commanders of the Nagglfar, believed that keeping law and order was critical. The police district headquarters were built from bits of the original colony ships.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. In the process the colonists lost the means for interplanetary communications and as such lived many decades in isolation believing they were the only terrans in the Koprulu Sector. During this time of isolation terrans founded additional settlements on Tarsonis and grew into a prosperous, self-contained community, becoming the largest and most technologically advanced of the colonies. Tarsonians were the first to develop second-generation sub-warp engines and explore the barren planets of their home system, and eventually to find the other colonies. Tarsonis Ascendant With contact with Moria and Umoja established, the colonies benefited from resulting discourse and trade. There were also the inevitable political machinations. Despite Tarsonian pressuring, the other colonies refused to join in a conglomerated government. Undaunted the Tarsonians continued to explore the sector and established prosperous colonies on seven more worlds in their home system, which in turn spurred an increase in Tarsonian military power. The Tarsonian colonies then founded the Terran Confederacy with Tarsonis as its capital world. The Guild Wars that followed – a war between the Confederacy and the Kel-Morian Combine based on Moria – cemented the supremacy of the Confederacy in the sector. By the end of the 25th century Tarsonis was the intellectual and political center of the sector; it also served as the main base-of-operations for the entire Confederate military overall. Befitting this status the Confederate military maintained a formidable presence for its protection: three orbital platforms served as staging points for the fleet''StarCraft.'' Vivendi Games. Mission: The Big Push (in English). 1998. in addition to an Ion Cannon.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hammer Falls (in English). 1998. Over time the defenses were engaged in over thirty major battles. The Fall of Tarsonis :Main article: Fall of Tarsonis The invasion of the Sector by the zerg and the protoss put enormous pressure on the Confederacy and accelerated the plans of anti-Confederate groups. The rebel Sons of Korhal, led by Arcturus Mengsk, successfully challenged the Confederacy and fought its way to Tarsonis. The rebel assault on the planet was led by the former-Confederate formation Alpha Squadron. The squadron's commander, General Edmund Duke, was intimately familiar with the defenses from years of service. The rebels punched through to the surface via the central of the three staging platforms. The fate of the planet, and the Confederacy, was sealed by the deployment of psi emitters on the platform. Billions of zerg were drawn by the emitters' signal and overran Confederate defenses, laying waste to Tarsonis. The protoss fleet, commanded by Executor Tassadar, arrived in pursuit of the zerg and descended to the surface to engage the primary hive at New Gettysburg. Fearing the Confederates would escape if the zerg were distracted, Mengsk deployed a strike force, led by ghost Sarah Kerrigan, to neutralize the protoss and protect the zerg (hoping the zerg could continue to destroy the Confederacy). Once accomplished the Sons of Korhal fleet disengaged from the planet and abandoned the strike force to be destroyed by the zerg.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: New Gettysburg (in English). 1998. The Sons of Korhal rescued a number of civilians from the last functioning space port, Osborne Port.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-47134-3. However, an estimated 2 billion people were killed. Refugees were scattered throughout numerous colonies,Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Tarsonis. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. such as Ursa. For a time the protoss continued the fight across the core continent until withdrawing from the Terran Sector. Some of the zerg left some time afterward for Char with their prize.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Egression (in English). 1998. The Dominion Engineering Corps, a division of the Kel-Morian Combine, built Theta Prime station over Tarsonis in order to maintain the flow of commerce following the destruction of the Terran Confederacy.1998-10-09. Catwalk Alley. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2007-07-05. Kerrigan Ascendant [[image:Battlecruiser SC1 Art1.jpg|thumb|The Aleksander orbiting Tarsonis.|left]] The arrival of the United Earth Directorate's Expeditionary Force shortly after the death of the zerg Overmind on Aiur was an unwelcome addition to a sector already in upheaval. The UED quickly began making its presence felt and asserting its authority to terrans and aliens alike. On Tarsonis, UED research teams rediscovered the Psi Disrupter. A UED force, led by Lieutenant Samir Duran, secured the device by neutralizing four nearby zerg hives. Contrary to the force's intentions, the Disrupter was then clandestinely dismantled and moved to Braxis by order of Vice Admiral Alexei StukovStarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Ruins of Tarsonis (in English). 1998. where it would eventually play a pivotal role in the subjugation of the new Overmind.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. The chaos wrought by the death of the first Overmind left Infested Kerrigan free to ponder her own future and she established her base on Tarsonis. The activation of the Psi Disrupter on Braxis disrupted her control of seven hive clusters, causing many of her minions to rampage and damage to the hives before the situation was restored.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Vile Disruption (in English). 1998. After destroying the UED forces on Braxis and Korhal, Kerrigan returned to Tarsonis to rest. Two days later the UED, intent on forcing Kerrigan's hand, tested their control of the second Overmind by attacking Tarsonis with enslaved zerg. Kerrigan succeeded in defeating the assault first by denying the attackers a foothold in the immediate vicinity of the hive clusters followed by a general counter-attack.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Fury of the Swarm (in English). 1998. Soon after, Kerrigan relocated the primary hive clusters to the orbital platform over Char.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. Interbellum The Terran Dominion has placed Tarsonis under a strict quarantine as its salvage teams search for lost Confederate technologies and military secrets. Emperor Arcturus Mengsk promised the refugees from Tarsonis that the world would be restored again with Dominion help. The Train Job attack Dominion trains.|left]] In 2504, new Dominion excavations recovered Confederate Adjutant 23-46. Raynor's Raiders learned from informants merely that the Dominion had uncovered something of unusual value, which was being moved to a processing center on the planet's recently restored train network.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Great Train Robbery (in English). 2010-07-27. The Raiders returned to Tarsonis eager to steal the Dominion's prize. The rebels attacked a series of trains until they found the one carrying the adjutant. The adjutant contained proof of Arcturus Mengsk's war crimes during the Great WarConversation with Adjutant 23-46 after StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission, "Cutthroat."Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Laboratory (in English). 2010., but this data was not immediately accessible due to encryption.Conversation with Adjutant 23-46 after StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission, "The Great Train Robbery." Locations Cities and Towns *Grange Village *Holyktown *Tarsonis City (capital) **The Gutter **New GettysburgFurman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #7" StarCraft 1 (7) (January 20, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Landforms *Bennet Park *Ewen Park **Cortlandt Meadow *Palombo Valley Orbital Facilities *New Gettysburg *Osborne Port *Tarsonis Orbital *Theta Prime Starports *Giddings Station *Tarsonis Starport Trivia * Tarsonis is a black metal band named after the planet which lyrically bases its music on the StarCraft universe. Notes References Confederate capital world |2323—2500 }} Zerg infested world |2500— }} Kerrigan's Swarm base of operations |2500 }} Base of Operations}} Category: Planets Category: Terran Confederacy Category:Core Worlds